1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control circuits for video display signals, and in particular, to circuits for controlling the brightness level of a video display signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuits and techniques for controlling, e.g., limiting, the scanning beam current for a video display are well known in the art. These are particularly important for cathode ray tube (CRT) displays which typically require automatic brightness (or beam) limiter (ABL) circuits to ensure that the average CRT anode current does not exceed a predetermined value. This is important to not only maintain a desired brightness level for the display, but also to not damage or significantly reduce the useful life of the display.